One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Manual of Style
This is a draft, not the actual Manual of Style. Anyone is feel to fix this. :Ignore the broken links One Piece Wiki Manual of Style This is the One Piece Wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Writing Style *On all pages, all names and attacks (such as Gomu Gomu no Mi and Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling) will be left in English. *Do not add content unrelated to the article. Be sure to make sure that everything on a page is directly related to the subject of the article. *In terms of determining the reliability of priority of sources, remember: Original Manga <- SBS <- Databooks <- Anime <- Scanlators (depending on the reliability of the scanlator) <- English Dubs (Such as Viz and FUNimation). (Original manga is the best source to use, then SBS, etc.) *Use words that are appropriate to the article and keep the language simple. :* Avoid the use of obscenities in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. :* Avoid the use of slang terms/euphemisms. Instead of saying “Usopp went to take a leak” say “Usopp went to relieve himself.” Instead of saying “Sanij got pissed” say “Sanji got angry.” Slang terms and euphemisms are difficult for non-native English readers to understand, and this wiki is used by many non-native English speakers. * Keep the short summaries short. :*Do not use phrases such as “the chapter begins with” or “the scene changes to” in short summaries. :* Only discuss the events of the chapter or episode in minor detail in the short summaries. *In the chapter notes make sure you are referring to events that happened in the chapter. Instead of saying “Enel ate the Goro Goro no Mi” say “It is revealed that Enel ate the Goro Goro no mi.” The former case is unclear and can be misinterpreted as meaning that Enel was shown eating the Goro Goro no mi in the chapter, instead of the truth which is it was simply stated in the chapter that he ate the fruit at some point in the past. *Do not write in a style that adds suspense. See this link. As a wikia based on a suspenseful series, writing with a degree of suspense is required. However, users should not add suspense themselves. We should strive to convey the suspense contained in the source material, not add suspense that was not present in the source material. *If counter-productive edits (commonly known as an edit war) between two or more users are occurring, the users should stop changing the page and use the talk page to resolve the issue. If they do not stop changing the page, an administrator will be forced to protect the page until the issue is resolved. Grammar *The titles of works should be italics such as One Piece. *If a word is found in British English or American English, leave it as is. *Avoid the use of any contractions, such as “didn’t” “could’ve” etc. Use the full forms “did not” “Could have” instead. Contractions do not belong in encyclopedic writing styles. :*”It’s” is a contraction, and should not be used.“It’s” is short for “it is” and is not the possessive of “it”, the possessive form of “it” is “its” with no apostrophe. *Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. :*When writing about fiction, the rule is to use the present tense. This is a rule among English writers, because at any point somebody can read or watch any part of the series. This makes the series "alive" in the eyes of the reader. :*This means all episode and chapter summaries should be written in the present tense. If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point, then the past tense should be used in the summary. *Use proper capitalization rules for titles where appropriate. This includes things such as, Chapter/Episode names, Cover Story titles, and section headings. *When referring to a specific episode, capitalize the word "Episode." Due to the fact that our article names are "Episode #" instead of the episode's true name, this makes the word "episode" part of the title, and therefore worth capitalization. * If you have any doubts about English Grammar in Wiki articles, see Wikipedia’s Manual of Style WikiText style * Headers should be in the form Header , not the form Header . This only applies to articles, image pages use Summary automatically and talkpages are free form and no changes should ever be made to header style. * Links like devil fruit, Whitebeard and Luffy should be used, not links with redirects like devil fruit, Whitebeard and Luffy. * For links such that are possessive, include the 's in the link. For example, use Ace's instead of Ace's. Speculation Policies *Speculation is defined as any information assumed by a character or person and unconfirmed in the series. A prime example is Urouge calling Zoro the first mate, even though it was never confirmed by anyone in the series. *All speculation, such as the death or a character or their abilities and powers (if unconfirmed), are to be left off of articles and taken to a forum or blog. In addition, never add "it is assumed that", "it is speculated that", or any related phrases that indicate speculation. Talk Pages *Article talk pages are used to discuss issues on the article itself, not for speculation on the article's content. This shall be taken to blogs or the forum. *Personal attacks between users are not permitted on talk pages. Continuing this activity may result in a ban. Spoilers *Spoilers are any information unconfirmed by an official source. Due to them being unconfirmed, they may not be used on articles. *Do not post chapter spoilers until they have been released by an official source. *Do not post information translated by an unofficial source such as on a random forum or fansite. Canon vs. Non-canon *Only the original manga and works written by Oda into the official storyline are considered canon. Examples of canon information include Monsters, Strong World, SBS, and Wanted!, not to mention the original manga. *Non-canon information includes anime, games and movies. *Non-canon information can be posted on articles, however, it must be labeled as non-canon and separated from canon information. Translation and Dub Issues For further information, see Name Spellings. *In determining the translation of a name or word, the order of reliability is Original Manga <- SBS <- Databooks <- Anime <- Scanlators (depending on the reliability of the scanlator) <- English Dubs (Such as Viz and FUNimation). *In names with unconfirmed romanization where "ou" is used, use only one o. In addition, use only one u instead of "uu". Ban and Vandalism Policies *Actions that merit a ban include the following: deleting all the text or a large portion of the text from a page, adding obscenities, adding gibberish or false information (including, but not limited to, fanfiction information and speculations), changing the article's name without discussion, or changing the text of an article to another language besides English (except in the case of names and attacks, as detailed above). Adding images that are inappropriate or refusing to comply to the rules of the wiki after being warned may also result in a ban. Editing user pages and vandalizing their user pages is also forbidden. *Repeatedly violating the Image Guidelines is a ban-worthy offense. *Purposefully insulting or offending other editors of the Wiki is unacceptable and is a ban-worthy offense. The wikia is a community of internet users working towards a common goal, and petty insults impair the community's ability to reach their goal. *If a user has been accused of actions that merit a ban, they will be warned about the rules of the wiki and referred to this page for reference. If the problem continues, then a ban request will be issued. For some cases, a forum will be made discussing the reasons for the ban request. Ban lengths and conditions will also be discussed there. *Anonymous users (IPs) and new registered users will not be granted the privilege of forums regarding their bans, and they will be banned at an admin's discretion. Registered users will be warned on their talk pages, and if they continue to disregard the rules and the warning, they will be banned (usually for one month, but the bans can be longer or permanent if the vandalism is severe enough). Anonymous users will be banned permanently.